


Trick or Treat

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, Other, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Anne and Dan get a late night visit from an adorable little monster.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anniversary gift of sorts.  
It was one year ago that I posted my very first Symbrock story, also called _Trick or Treat,_ and I promised myself if I was still in the ship after all this time, I’d write another Halloween story.  
Hope you enjoy it. :)

Anne fought the urge to hide her face against Dan’s shoulder as the suspense in the movie ratcheted up higher. She knew there was a jumpscare coming and was bracing herself for it, when it came from an unexpected direction.

There was a loud knocking on their door. 

Anne jumped, she couldn’t help it, and her head whipped around to look towards the sound, which had come not from the door out to the street but from the one at the top of the stairs that lead directly into their living room.

She looked back quickly at Dan, who looked just as puzzled as she was if without her edge of fear. She envied him his insouciance. 

“Probably just a trick or treater,” he reassured, giving her shoulders a quick squeeze before he levered himself off the couch.

Unconvinced, she demanded, “At this time of night? At the inside door?”

“Maybe we left the downstairs door open after the last set of kids, and it’s not really that late.”

“It’s past eleven!”

“Are you getting that old?” he teased. “Should I tell these young whipper-snappers to be quiet and get off our lawn, Grandma?”

“Shut up.”

He winked over his shoulder at her as he picked up the still half full candy bowl from the table next to the door. Before he could open the door, there was another loud knock, this time with a voice that called, “Trick or treat!”

It was a voice straight out of a nightmare, deep, guttural, and inhuman.

Anne recognized it immediately, and with a snort she got up to join Dan at the door, opening it for him while he held the candy bowl.

Initially she looked up, expecting a huge, toothy black form, but then had to look down instead. 

The black face and toothy grin were there alright, as were the bright white eyes, but they were shrunk down to the size of a toddler and largely disguised by the hood of a tiny grey jacket.The effect made the frightening face look like it just a mask and the small stature made it far less threatening, as did the pair of blue jeans and possibly the most precious sneakers she had ever seen that completed the outfit.

“Aww…” she cooed. “Aren’t you too cute today?”

The tiny trick or treater beamed, revealing even more wicked teeth, but from behind him came a loud scoff. 

Eddie, looking tired but amused, stood two steps down from his symbiote, connected to him by one of those child leashes suburban mothers use. “Don’t tell him that. Everyone’s been fawning over him all day, and I think it’s starting to go to his head.”

**Ignore Eddie,** Venom said. **He is jealous because I am the adorable one today.**

“I’m not jealous!”

**Yes, you are. I could feel your annoyance everytime one of the other parents would come over to tell you how cute I am.**

Eddie rolled his eyes. “That’s because they were hitting on me, dumbass.”

**They were WHAT?**

“A single guy, willingly spending time with his ‘child’ in the rich neighborhoods you insisted we visit-”

**Because they would have better candy!**

“Yeah, and more lonely middle aged people looking for a hookup.”

Venom squawked indignantly, sounding just like the toddler he looked like.

Anne met Dan’s eyes and they exchanged grins as the two continued to bicker in front of them.

Finally Dan, always the peacemaker, interrupted. “Well, there is no doubt you are very cute, Venom. Who are you supposed to be? Rocky Balboa?”

**No!** Venom said. **I am Eddie of course.**

“Eddie?” Anne asked, casting an amused look at the man who, sure enough, was wearing a very similar grey hoodie.

**Yes. See I am small and sweaty just like him.**

“Now that you say that, you’re right; the resemblance is uncanny.”

**I can even sound just like him.** Without a pause Venom continued in an uncanny, if mockingly nasal, imitation of Eddie’s voice, **I’m Eddie Brock and I’m an important reporter. I use lots of hair product and I never let my starving symbiote eat anyone.**

Anne and Dan both laughed as Eddie protested, “I don’t sound like that!”

“You sound exactly like that,” Anne said.

“Well, if I’d known he was gonna dress as me, I’d have gotten a black hoodie and been him.” Lowering his voice he growled, “Hungry! You are mine! Violence is always the answer!”

Nodding slightly, Venom agreed, **Yes. Violence is always the answer.**

“I don’t know,” Anne said, nodding at the heavy pillowcase Venom was holding. “Looks like being adorable worked out pretty well for you today.”

“Ha!” Eddie said. “That’s only because we’ve been out trick or treating non-stop since noon when all the stores started their parades. The only reason the bag isn’t overflowing is because Venom’s already eaten enough chocolate to kill a small army.”

**I shared some of it.**

“Only the kind with nougat, ‘cause you hate it.”

** Why would anyone ruin chocolate by filling it with tasteless fluff?**

Again, Dan broke in before the debate could get heated. He pulled the door open wider, beckoning them in. “You both must be exhausted and near an epic sugar crash. Come in and sit for awhile.”

“Yeah,” Anne agreed. “We were just watching _The Thing_. We could restart it, and I bet we have some actual food you guys could have.”

Venom and Eddie shook their heads in unison. **No, but thank you. Eddie made me promise we would go home after this.**

“I want a long, hot shower,” Eddie added. “Besides, I don’t think I want Vee watching _The Thing_, it might give him ideas.”

**What kind of ideas, Eddie?** Venom demanded.

When Eddie floundered for an answer, Anne jumped in. “Boring ones. It’s mostly about suspicion and distrust.”

“Yup,” Dan agreed. “It’s a suspense thriller really.”

Venom cocked his head, regarding them with disbelief, so Anne worked to keep her face straight and prayed he wouldn’t turn around and look at Eddie, who couldn’t have more clearly been lying. Of course, he probably didn’t need to see Eddie’s face to know that given their bond, and she thought that, one way or another, Venom was going to watch _The Thing_ soon. 

All he said though was, **Yes. Boring.**

“Exactly,” Eddie said. “So, we should let them get back to it.”

**But Eddie!** Venom whined, stamping his little feet. 

“What, love?”

**The chocolate!**

“Oh, of course go ahead.”

Venom grinned widely and shuffled forward a few steps. Holding up his pillowcase, he blinked his suddenly huge and very round eyes and said, **Trick or Treat!**

Dutifully, Dan stepped forward too, reaching into the bowl he still held for a treat, then he seemed to think better of it. Instead, he tipped the rest of their candy into Venom’s waiting bag.

To Anne’s surprise, Venom looked a little crestfallen at the bounty of chocolates. **Aw, now we cannot play a trick on you.**

“That’s okay, darling,” Eddie consoled him. “That just means we can wait until they’re not expecting it.”

**Oh,** Venom said with considerably more cheer.

Anne demanded, “Wait, what trick?”

But the two were already most of the way back down the stairs, Venom moving more quickly than believable with his shorter legs. 

Eddie called back up at them, “Happy Halloween!”

**Yes, sleep soundly,** Venom added too brightly as the door at the bottom of the stairs swung closed behind them, leaving Anne and Dan to stare dumbly after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to donotquestionme, who is writing a Venom/The Thing AU. You should check it out!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134082


End file.
